


Suna Rintarou Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Random drabbles for our bendy boy, Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking this out:))

Both me and Suna are on the way home, with him driving, it’s a Friday night and he insisted on meeting my parents, specifically my father since he just came home from overseas and haven’t met him yet, only mom. It has been 5 months since he asked permission to court me and we progressed quickly, but still hasn’t asked me to be officially his. Still, I know that he’s already mine and vice versa. Plus, both of us want to take it slow and have the time to completely know and trust each other.

When I got home, I saw our family car and that made me sure that their home. Also, I notified mom about this earlier. I took out the keys from my bag and unlocked the door. I announced that I’m home and got inside. I removed my shoes and so did Suna. I saw mom in the hallway and hugged me and smiled at Suna. Mom led the both of us to the living room. There I saw dad sitting on the couch and watching tv. I called him out and run over to hug him. Since I’m so much of a daddy’s girl.

It was amusing to watch dad stare daggers at Suna when he looked around and met his gaze. Obviously, there’s a tension between them and mom can’t help to not laugh. So, I initiated introducing Suna, since he froze in his position.

“Dad, this is Suna Rintarou, my-”

“Yes yes, I know” Dad cut me off. “Let’s go talk about this during dinner”.

Mom already met Suna way before dad. I non-stopped talked about him every time I come home from a long day at school. My mom has always been my best friend, I always talk to her about everything. Like how this one guy in my class is such a show-off but ended up as my best friend. And how that annoying rich girl became my very, very trusted friend now. From mom’s response every time I talked to her about Suna, I knew she’ll love him.

I heard dad chuckled, and thought why. Until I looked sideways and saw how nervous Suna is. He’s biting his lip and is looking down on the floor with his fists curled up into a ball. I grabbed his hand and rub circles on it with my thumb. He lifted his head to me and I gave him an assuring smile.

“Relax their son, I’m not going to eat you up or what. I’m glad I get to meet you now.” Dad softly said to him.

Suna breathes out the nervousness, then smiled at me, then at my dad.

“I’m also glad to meet you, sir.” He shyly said.

Geh, it’s the first time for me to see this side of him. I should’ve taken a photo of him or something so I have documentation of him. He has lots of mine on his phone, he sure captured lots of my embarrassing moments and I will not back down.

“y'n, why don’t you help me with making dinner, yeah?” Mom called me out. I nodded my head and uttered that I’ll change clothes first. I looked at Suna if he’ll be alright and gave me a nod.

I went upstairs and change into a black shirt, it’s Suna’s shirt and, cotton shorts. I also tied my hair into a bun, removed my contact lenses, and wore my black glasses. My glasses are so outdated, I might need new ones and maybe have my eyes checked up again. As I went downstairs, I heard muffled voices and discovered it is dad and my Rinrin. There already conversing with each other and Suna is more relaxed now. I wonder what they’re talking about, maybe guy stuff? But who knows, I’m glad they’re getting along.

I’m already helping my mom cook dinner. We’re having a feast tonight because dad is here and so is Suna. I’m preparing the sauce for the pasta and steak. While mom is grilling the steak. The aroma filled my nostrils, it’s so mouth-watering. After a few, dinner is served. I sniff myself and I smell like steak. Well, at least I smell delicious. I’m sitting beside Suna and across us are my mom and dad. Dad, started the conversation and recount their days when both mom and he are young and still dating. It’s funny to hear them talk about their youth. After eating dinner, Rinrin volunteered to clean up the dishes. My mom insisted and said I should. But Rinrin and his stubbornness said he will. So yep my mom let him intrude the kitchen.

“So Suna-kun knows how to do house chores?” Mom asked. Dad is beside her, still sulking over the fact that his only daughter, his princess already has a boyfriend. Well, I can’t avoid that though when I’m in this stage of life.

“Yeah”, you said. “Well, his parents are always away, so technically he’s always left in the house.”

‘oh, that’s why’ is what your mom responded.

I left them in the living room and approached Rintarou, I put my arms around his torso while rinsing the dishes. I felt him relaxed when he knew it’s me, he must’ve been tensed since earlier. Well, it’s his first time meeting dad and all, but he’s been bugging me for days that he wanted to formally meet him.

“So Rinrin, how are you feeling now after meeting dad?”

He stopped doing the dishes and rinsed his hands, then faced me.

“It felt kind of nerve-wracking though.” He chuckled. “But It felt nice talking to a father figure.” He said, eyes turning sad. I know he’s not that close to his parents because they’re always working. But I’m glad that he got close to mine.

I smiled at him and pecked his cheek. Under that stoic look is a sweet and caring guy. I really am lucky to see that side of him. No wonder I fell for this bendy boy.

“Then are you going to stay here for the night? Since mom also offered.” I proposed since I also want him to stay here for the night.

“No, don’t want to”. He teased and smirked at me.

“Okay then, I’ll tell everyone how nervous you were meeting my fa-.”

He cut me off by giving my lips a peck. Then kissed my nose, then my forehead.

“Ssshhh, we will not speak about that matter miss.” He snarled.

I pouted. How come he can do that so unfair. I whined.

“Stop pouting.” He warned in a serious tone. Then squished my cheeks. He literally loves touching me!

“O-ogay” I muttered. I got flustered by his intonation. I find it unusual, but he looks definitely hot when he said that.

“Lemme finish the dishes first. Then, I’ll proceed to your room.” He ruffled my hair.

“Oh, okay then.” I quickly unclasped my arms around him and he did the same. I left him in the kitchen and went upstairs. I prepared his clothes, a black shirt and grey sweat pants. After setting up his clothes in my bed, I went to the bathroom to clean myself. For me, it’s very unsanitary going to bed without cleaning myself and changing into new clothes. Because I’ve been outside for long and who knows what kind of germs. I’ve brought it with me. I turned on my speaker before going into the shower. While scrubbing, I heard my favorite song play. It’s ‘Into you’ by Paramore. I sang my heart out while in the shower. After having that mini-concert, I rinsed all of the soap off my body. I turned off the shower, wrapped myself with a towel, and head out. I saw Rintarou, lying in my bed in his stomach. He hasn't even changed and took a bath yet. That literally irritates me, he knows I hate it, and yet ugh. I approached him and slapped his back. I heard him groan because of the pain.

“Get out of my bed, you’re still stinky!” I yelled. Hmph.

He lazily stood up from my bed, not facing me, and stroked his back. He slowly turned around and is about to tackle me but stopped. He stared at me, scrutinizing my face then at my body. He put up his hand on his chin, then nodded. What the hell is wrong with this guy. I stopped. Oh, oh.

“You pervert!” I hit him with the extra towel I’m holding. Does he look like he’s having fun with this? Oh well, I’ll just have to hit him real hard. I continued hitting him and he covered his face with his hands while running into the bathroom. I puffed my cheeks out of irritation. Then stomped into my closet to put on my pajamas.

I laid in my bed with my glasses on and read, ‘Twilight’. I’m re-reading this for like the umpteenth time. I just can’t stop reading the whole series. I admire how Bella and Edward love each other. Also, the whole vampire idea. After a few pages. I heard the door to my bathroom creaked open. I peeked from my book to see Rin with a towel hanging on his waist and his hair dripping.

“So, drooling over my body now, y/n?” Rin teased.

I quickly look away. I didn’t know I was looking for that long. Where are his clothes? Oh, right it’s here beside me. I grabbed his clothes beside me and threw them at him. He successfully caught it though. As if, I haven’t seen countless topless men. But his v-line is heavenly. Oh my gosh, Stop it, you hypocrite! I scolded myself. Oh my gosh, I just can’t. grr.

I tried to continue reading. But boy, your girl is distracted with his fantasies.

“So, Edward Cullen, huh?” He stated.

He approached me and I continued reading. He lied down beside me then put his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck. Such a big baby. I removed my glasses and put them on my bedside table along with my book. Then scoot over to him. I guess I’ll be the big spoon for tonight. I stroked his soft, brown hair until I heard his low snores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing in a different style. I hope you like it though. Also, it's his birthday yesterday so I made this hehe. Belated Happy Birthday Suna Rintarou!

To him, she was the definition of perfect. A goddess, a queen, if he could say. That day when his captain brought her to practice, it was the first time for him to actually lay eyes on a girl, his captain’s younger sister, whom he admires and respects the most. At that exact moment, he desired to know that girl and pursue her heart, but didn’t have the confidence to at least talk to her.

Surprisingly, the girl approached her after practice, introducing herself and praising how good he plays. That made him hopeful and gave him the courage to make a move.

One freezing morning, Suna Rintarou was walking to school. It’s the month of October, meaning the wind will get more bone-chilling. He loves hibernating in this kind of weather and definitely hates waking up so early to have practice and school at the same time. So here he is, dragging his feet to school with him listening to the playlist that reminds him of a certain girl, to somehow motivate him. Until, he saw her walking towards the school with her long, silky hair tied up into a ponytail and wearing a grey jacket. His morning swiftly brightened up, sneaking up to her, planning on startling her. After months of constantly walking her home after practice and eating with her during lunch. They became close and comfortable with each other. Resulting in, teasing and pranking each other.

Boo! Startling y/n, she yanked the chuckling Suna, making her drop her coffee. When she sees that it’s Suna, she slapped him in the back, making him groan. “Look what you’ve done to my breakfast, you lanky beanpole.” Making him apologize to her immediately and promising her that he’ll buy her lunch.

It’s Christmas eve, meaning there will be lots of food and fun. At the Kita household, y/n is helping her grandma in making the food, while his brother’s setting up the tree in the living room. Meanwhile, at the Suna residence, Suna Rintarou is sleeping at his lovely bed, as always. Making his mother stressed, because of the productiveness of his son during Christmas day. Barging in his room, she yelled at his son, making him jolt up from his sleep. Telling him to go pick up something. Walking up to his closet, he changed into warm clothes and grabbed his car keys, then proceeded to the mall.

Y/n, on the other hand, forgotten to buy presents. Her brother insisted on going with her but she said it’s fine. So, she went to the mall, to go on a last-minute Christmas shopping spree. Walking around the mall with several shopping bags on hand, she spotted a brown fox plushie, reminding him of a certain middle blocker. No hesitation, she bought it plus, a red hoodie. After purchasing the items, she continued walking around, wondering what to buy for herself. Then spotted the said middle blocker inside a jewelry store, busy looking at the products.

Suna had picked up the item, his mother told him to. He decided to wander around the mall to see if he will find something to buy. Walking into a jewelry store, he examined the accessories and a gold necklace with a small pressed sunflower pendant caught his eye. He was about to call for the lady but stopped when someone’s body crushed on him, covering his eyes. He quickly knew who it is, knowing that only one person has permission on being that close to him. Her name, rolled out his tongue, “Nice joke y/n” grinning at her. She unclasped herself to him, her unsuccessful plan on startling him make her pout. Instead, she teased him, “What are you doing to a jewelry store Rin-ta-rou? Buying something for your crush, I see.” She playfully smiled.

‘This girl’s so dense and stupid sometimes, can’t believe I fell for a bubblehead.’ He thought. “Yes, what you gonna do about it? Jealous or something?” He teased back. Y/n rolled her eyes at his self-confidence, covering up for the butterflies in her stomach that she felt every time with Suna Rintarou. Earning a chuckle from him, he continued looking at the necklaces, he wanted to buy the necklace for her, but she’s here. So, he looked at y/n looking at the sunflower necklace he was trying to buy earlier. “Do you want that necklace?” He asked.

“Uh no, I was just looking at it.” y/n said. She sure finds it pretty, but she doesn’t want to spend that much for herself. Walking away, she told Suna, she’ll be waiting for him outside the store, fighting the temptation of buying it. Suna, grateful that she went out, called for the lady to be able to look at the necklace, then purchased it.

After buying presents, Suna drove y/n home, because it’s already dark and she has lots of stuff with her. Arriving at her house, y/n insisted on Suna coming inside briefly to greet his grandma and brother, soon-to-be in-laws. But said that he should go home already. Y/n bid him farewell and promised that she’ll meet him tomorrow.

Suna drove home, thinking what he’ll do tomorrow with y/n. He’s planning on confessing to her and giving her the present he bought earlier.

Christmas morning. Y/n woke up early to prepare, excitement filled her as she was singing while taking a bath. Shinsuke noticed her bright mood early in the morning because usually at this time she would still be snoring, dreaming about her fictional husbands. But today is a great day, she will be hanging out or having a date with her friend, she assumed, that she likes for a while now. Y/n decided to wear something more extravagant, she wore a red plaid skirt, under it is a black, glitter, stockings, topped it off with a black turtleneck and a brown coat.

Y/n met him at the train station, thinking where would they be going. She saw him standing, looking like a model. He’s on his phone as always, his white coat on the other hand. He’s wearing a maroon turtleneck and black pants. ‘Our clothes are kind of matching, what a coincidence.’ She thought. Y/n walked up to him, Suna turned around to see her walking to him. He stared at her, a smile crept up his face, admiring how beautiful she is, as always.

“What you lookin’ at bendy boy? Amazed by my beauty, I supposed?” Y/n grinned at him.

“Yes, as always.” He responded, making y/n blush.

They arrived at their destination, Disneyland! Y/n hugged Suna, thanking him for bringing her here. It has been forever since she went here, the happiest place on earth. Suna knew y/n have been wanting to go to Disneyland for a while, so he took this advantage to take her there.

They went to almost every ride, took lots of pictures here and there, and ate lots of food. It’s almost night and they’re sitting at a bench in the middle of the park to rest while waiting for the parade.

“Ne, Sunarin do you like someone?” Y/n asked, gathering up the courage to tell him how she feels.

“Yeah actually, why do you ask?” He responded. Y/n already expected there will be someone that Suna likes.

“Oh okay,” Y/n responded, feeling a bit dejected. She took note, that she’ll be bawling her eyes out the minute she returns home.

“It’s you, stupid,” Suna confessed. He didn’t plan his confession to be like this, he expected it to be more romantic, but here goes nothing. He thought.

Fazed y/n, pouted in confusion, letting it sink in her mind. A tear fell from her eye while smiling. Suna immediately embraced her. Happy about her reaction.

“Hey, why are you crying?” He comforted. “Are you that happy, y/n?” He chuckled.

“Dumbass, why are you laughing? I thought I was rejected already.” Y/n said through a muffled voice.

Suna lifts her face. Smiling at her, gently wiping away her tears. “Can’t believe I fell for an idiot.” He sighed.

“I hate you.” Y/n punched his chest.

“I love you too.” 

“love you” Y/n mumbled.

“What was that y/n? I can’t hear?” He teased.

“Idiot, I love you,” Y/n said covering her face.

“Now give this idiot a kiss”

“No, kiss yourself.”

Suna removed y/n’s hand off her face, looking at her red face. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her to a kiss. Y/n closed her eyes, savoring the kiss. After a minute, Suna pulled himself from the kiss. Reaching a box from his pocket.

"Y/n turnaround and close your eyes." Y/n did what he said, then Suna put aside her hair and wear the necklace on her.

“Do you like it, y/n?” He asked. Y/n with eyes glimmering nodded. She was just looking at it yesterday.

“I have something for you too, hope you like it though.” Y/n shyly said, handing him a paper bag. ‘Now I’m embarrassed by my gift.’ She thought.

Suna opened the bag, surprised to see a fox plushie. “I’m gonna name this fox, n/n.” He chuckled. “Thanks, I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this trash:)) Hope you leave a comment. I want to know what you're thinking after reading this and please point out my mistakes or give advice or something. I'm still an amateur and I want to improve.


End file.
